


Stuck In The Middle

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Team Captain America, Drabble Collection, F/M, Parent Tony Stark, Separations, Tony Stark's Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: As Tony Stark's daughter, you would think picking a side in Civil war would be easy. Not when you're also Steve Rogers' girlfriend.





	1. Between a Rock and a Hardplace

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles throughout civil war of reader/steve.

You sat at the table. Around you, the chatter was getting heated discussions of the accords adding tension to the room by the second. You listened to harsh words accompanied by curt tones made no impact on the decisions being made. After the last Avengers mission, the United Nations had come to an agreement that the Avengers had come at too high a cost. In order to limit the damage world leaders and your father, Tony Stark, had gathered to draw a 'the accords' in order to more or less control their involvement in world affairs.

From your vantage point, you could understand your father's argument. The Avengers whilst useful had injured many in their wake of justice. You understood that this was a necessary evil but if it could be limited, what ever action was needed to stop it should be taken, right? You watched your father stand by the table and lay out pictures of a college freshman who had been killed in Sokovia some months previous, as he explained that it was their actions that had cut this young life short you saw his shoulders fall. The weight of his guilt evidently crushing. He looked at you with sorrowful eyes and you knew that he couldn't help but feel the pain that parent had about her boy. You were similar in age after all and your dad never ceased his worrying.

From the other side of the table, Steve piped up. He understood what the accords meant but he felt that this restriction left the Avengers close to infiltration like shield and hydra. How could you fight for the people if you were stopped, necessary evils were after all necessary. Though you weren't an avenger you could understand his point too. Looking up you watched him pace, his hands resting on his slim hips. As the discussion continued he gazed at you, trying to gauge what your reaction was. His blue eyes were piercing as he looks at you evidently searching for reassurance in his beliefs, for you had become an important feature in his life. A reassurance, a conscience, someone to listen to him. You were his girlfriend after all. This meant that You knew how he felt, you were always the one he debated his struggles with and you knew that he felt just as guilty as your father about the casualties they had caused.

And so you were torn. As Steve looked at you Tony watched him. Both men relied on your opinion more than they cared to admit. Their problem was that even though they wanted your opinion they rarely acted on it, pig headedness often clouding their judgment. People formed their allegiances until the only person who hadn't spoken was you.

'Y/N?' your father said, his voice stern, 'what do you think?'  
'I see both sides,' you started which cause your father to snort in derision, he evidently was displeased you hadn't outright picked his side. You glanced at Steve who was wearing the same bitter expression but you proceeded 'Honestly, I do but it's nothing to do with me. I'm not an Avenger, I can't make your decisions. But I won't pretend that I want division between you all.'  
Steve chewed on his lip. You could tell your answer had swayed him s little but you knew his beliefs were too strong. 'I'm sorry Tony, but I can't sign.' Steve said and you knew that was final.

An eerie silence fell amongst the group until Steve's phone buzzed, he excused himself and disappeared downstairs his face noticeably crestfallen. Chatter restarted as he disappeared, people evidently feeling brave enough to voice their opinions now the main nay sayer was gone. Annoyed by the group you decided to excuse yourself too, intent on finding out what was going on with him.

It didn't take you long to finish sitting morosely at the bottom of the stairs, his head in his hands and his face wet with tears. He shifted as he heard you approach and sat up right wiping tears from his face as you came to sit on the step beside him. 'You okay?' You asked, nervously. The accords weren't enough to get him this upset so whatever that text said was obviously serious. Steve shifted as he got out his phone, sniffing slightly he said 'I don't know, I got this.' And he tilted the screen so that you could view it,

She's gone in her sleep x

Was all that it said. It didn't take long for you to piece together what it meant, Steve reaction being the main clue. Peggy Carter had passed away peacefully, a small comfort in the heartbreak Steve would be feeling now. You leaned into his side, resting your head on his shoulder and clasping his hand, you mumbled your condolences into his ear as he nodded. His tears had long stopped, resilient as ever.  
'I guess this means I won't be going to the accords signing.' You said, making changes to your plans in your head already.  
'Why not?' He asked turning to look at your face.  
I'm not going to leave you to deal with this alone, I know my dad will want me there but this is more important.'  
'I'll be fine,' Steve replied a definite edge to his voice.  
'Steve, I honestly don't mind. I'd like to come with you, it'll be tough enough on the day no matter facing it alone. Besides, Peggy was a great woman. It'd be a shame not to pay my respects.'  
'With all due respect Y/N, I'd rather you didn't.' You were shocked and this was tell tale on your face and your mouth fell into a small o shape, seeing your reaction Steve backtracked ' it's not that I won't need you it's just Peggy-, Peggy was a different part of my life. You're the new part, I just feel that bringing you, it would be a dishonour. And I couldn't do that.' He reasoned and though you were initially annoyed you understood. You knew that Steve loved you, with every fibre of his being. But it was a new Steve, and because he seemed so normal and adjusted it was often hard for you to remember that he'd lived in a whole other era. Were his best girl hadn't been you, but the agent he'd never got that dance with. You nodded meekly and rested you head back on his shoulder, trying to hide some of your unreasonable displeasure.

After a small silence, Steve spoke and asked you about your opinion on the accords. 'I see your point I really do. But I can't say that I don't see my dads either. I don't know what to say but all I can ask is that you don't let his get out of hand, please? I can't lose you, or my dad because of the other.'  
'That's not going to happen,' Steve murmured pressing a kiss into your hair,' I promise.'  
'I hope so, and Steve?'  
'Mmm?'  
'Take Sam with you, if I can't go I mean.'  
'Okay,' he whispered as you cuddled into his side. You sighed. You wanted to believe that so much, but you weren't sure how long the Avengers could live amicably if he refused to sign.


	2. From Bad to Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you thought not signing the accords was bad.

The past few days had been a whirlwind. Whilst Steve had been off at Peggy's funeral you had flown with your father and others to watch the signing of the accords. Half way through the debate you excused yourself from your father's side and out into a hallway. Even though you knew deep down in your heart that Steve wouldn't relent on his views you hoped that you could sway him with one final phone call. You sat down on a cold iron bench, that was placed in the middle of a long corridor, as you listened to the dialling tone ring out as you tried to reach your boyfriend 'Hi this is Steve, leave a message and I'll get back to you,' was as far as you got.

You decided against leaving a message and headed back to the debate. You walked back up the corridor, placing your phone in your pocket as you went. Once you reached the door you opened it and were promptly knocked off your feet. As you had entered the room a bomb had gone off, it had come straight through the window into a room which was now in chaos. People were strewn all over the place, the once all glass walls were now smithereens. Your ears were ringing and as you picked yourself off the floor you swayed slightly, checking yourself over you noted you weren't too badly hurt, a few cuts and bruises from debris but other than that you were fine. 

Your heart sunk as you moved forward, coming to your senses you remembered that you didn't alone here and desperately searched for your father and Natasha. You found them quite quickly and he swiftly embraced you in a hug. He didn't seem too bad though he was bruised, pale and visibly shaken.   
'I thought I'd lost you,' he whispered in your ear as he held you in a vice grip, pulling back he clapped a hand on your face. You nodded suddenly overcome with fear and anxiety realizing how close it could have been. Sure missions had been dangerous for him before but this was the first time it could have been both of you. Turning you glanced at Natasha and a shared look showed that she was plowing on as usual. 

By this time there were sirens in the distance and emergency services were coming in through the salvageable exits. You, your dad and Natasha were escorted out of the building and were waiting out front. After you were checked over by a paramedic you waited with everyone else outside the building. Police, fire engines, and ambulances covered the nearest streets as did hundreds of people but your father was nowhere to be seen. He'd waved off any medical attention and been on the phone constantly, you'd tried to keep your eye on him but he had slipped from your gaze when you'd been distracted. 

As you sat on a bench outside, Natasha paced frantically near you. A car pulled up behind you and your father was at your side instantly. He opened the door and ushered you both in before climbing in after you and coming to sit on the car seat opposite you. The car moseyed out of the tight spaces through the droves of people and other vehicles. Once it was out of the traffic it sped up, the car was silent. Natasha was looking absent mindedly out of the window, unreadable as always and you had no idea what she was mulling over in her mind. You were accustomed to Tony's manners and so you didn't bother him and allowed him to tap rapidly on his various gadgets so he could get all the information he could on the blast.   
'They've released images of the person who blew up the meeting.' And as he said this he flipped his screen so you could see, there plain as day was a picture of Bucky Barnes face, it was half hidden but his tell tale metal arm on full show. 

Your heart sank, this was the last thing you need. Not only had Steve had to deal with the accords but he had Peggy and now Bucky had resurfaced with a full frontal attack. 'Warrants are out for his capture and yes, Steve is probably aware by now.'  
'They couldn't capture him up to now you really think they'll find him,' Natasha asked, an eyebrow arched 'I don't think so, not unless,'  
'Unless what?' Tony asked  
'Unless Steve goes after him,' you finished   
'You don't think he'd be that stupid do you I mean he's already in major trouble with these accords, you don't think-'  
'That's exactly what I think,' Natasha said.   
'Then we have to do something! We have to stop him!' you said, your voice faltering as you thought about the endless catastrophes that could happen, but Tony and Natasha seemed unconvinced. 'I mean we could try, but you know what Steve is like. He's stubborn about the accords I don't think he'll exactly be reasonable with anything else,' your dad said. 'But I'll try' He said and you swallowed, nodding your head solemnly.

By now you had reached the airport and were being loaded onto a jet home. Your dad was off after Steve. You had been air born for while when your phone rang. It was an unknown number but you picked up anyway. 'Hello,' you said tentatively.  
'Y/N thank God,'  
'Steve,' you breathed ' how are you have you heard about what's happened? I'm fine by the way and everything's just a mess and -'  
'I know, I heard and seen everything and Y/N, it wasn't Bucky.'  
'Steve, are you sure? I know you want to believe but..'  
'It wasn't him. I know it, and he said-'  
'What do you mean he said?'  
'Well it's complicated'  
'Steve! Tell me what's going on or so help me.'  
'I found him, and before you start it needed to be me. They were going to shoot on site and I couldn't let that happen he's innocent and I'm going to prove it.'  
'Steve.' You asked in a shaky breath' where are you?'   
'Sam and I have been arrested. We've been brought in after we captured Bucky. By your dad no less.'  
Anger seeped through your body. It wasn't that he was wrong, that would have been easier to be mad at, but he was always on the cusp. It was always a grey area with Steve and right now you were mad that he'd get himself into trouble, more trouble than he was already in, but madder that he'd done it for all the right reasons. Bucky needed him that was clear but getting himself in the shit was no good for you. 

Steve was always so self-sacrificing. And sometimes you wanted him to be a little bit selfish. 'It'll be okay, we'll sort this out I promise.'  
'Yeah, you've said that before,' you replied and before you could say something you'd regret you hung up. It had better be fine you thought as you got up and headed to the cockpit to ask them to turn the plane around.


	3. Picking Sides

By the time you had landed in Berlin all hell had broken loose. Bucky had broken out of his high-security cell and he, Steve and Sam had fled from capture. You found the building and its surroundings half obliterated and emergency service vehicles manning every entrance. You grimaced, being associated with the Avengers, this had seemed to become commonplace. You were arguing with a police officer about your right to get into the building when your father and his entourage came out. Spotting you he was by your side instantly 'Y/N what are you doing here? I sent you home,' he asked a hint of irritation in his voice, 'That was before I found out Steve had been arrested! What were they thinking?!'  
'Steve went rogue Y/N he didn't leave us with much choice.'  
'Bucky needed him you know that, he'd do anything for his friends like he would for you and anyway what the hell is going on here?!' You inquired, letting your irritation wane as you remember the state of the building in front of you 'Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson and your boyfriend have escaped,' he spat, ' Bucky is a fugitive and Sam and Steve are aiding and abetting. This is big Y/N'

'I know that I do but-'  
'No you don't. How long are you going to keep making excuses for him? I understand you love him but he's going overboard he's going to get himself and anyone who helps him in trouble. And I don't want you to be one of them.'  
'Dad,' you wavered, but you didn't finish. You knew that whatever reasons you gave in Steves defense wouldn't work with him now. Whatever went down after this was going to be big. Deflated you sighed and asked 'So what's the plan then?. As you spoke a car pulled up and you and your dad climbed in and got settled. Tapping away on his phone your dad explained   
'Steves going after whoever he thinks framed bucky,' he said using air quotes on framed, 'He knows that he'll face interference from our side and will most likely be recruiting, he's already got Sam. So I'm going to do the same. Natasha on our side, Rhodey of course. I'm headed back to New York to see this new kid, um Peter Parker? He's young but he's got some talent. T'Challa, the kid from the signing has a personal thing against Barnes. Clint and Wanda, she's being held by vision at the minute so we've got'  
'Wanda's being held captive?'  
'On house arrest.'  
'Why's?! She's not a threat to anyone what happened was an accident why are you punishing her.'  
'Ugh, you sound just like him, because it's the safest place for her at this money in time. People are pissed off Y/N I was trying to keep her out of harm's way,' you scoffed, your father was always controlling, though he tried to do things for his right reasons keeping someone captive was not the way to do things. 'Well, it looks like you've got all you need. Taking Steve down with people who might not even want to be there great plan dad.'

You turned to face away from him but he grabbed your arm, ' I'm trying to limit the damage Y/N. Hopefully, Steve won't be stupid enough to try and take all of us on and can come home before anyone gets hurt. Or at least he can get home without a 50-year prison sentence, what don't you get about this? It's not us versus them it's us trying to stop them ruining their lives.'  
'You don't get to decide that for people. I believe in Steve! And who knows maybe he's right!'  
'You're just going to side with him. He's harboring a fugitive, who not one day ago blew up the United Nations and killed a bunch of people'  
'But he was captured by an avenger who wouldn't be in trouble now if he hadn't been restricted to getting involved because of the accords. And if he's been allowed Bucky wouldn't have broken out of prison and you'd have all your answers.'  
Your father sighed. He went back to tapping on his screens. This was often a tactic he'd employ when he was done arguing and didn't want to hear what the other party had to say. He'd simply ignore them.

Your car weaved in and out of all the traffic on the freeway and barely ten minutes later you were taking the next exit for the airport. 'Why are we going to the airport?'   
'You're going home. You've clearly decided your allegiance and you're not going to help or side even if it gets Steve home safely.' The car was pulling up at the drop off point and as it idled in its parking space your dad got out and opened your door, waiting for you to follow. You stepped out with nothing but your handbag and stood on the large pavement that acted as the patio for the entrance to your terminal. 'I've sent your tickets to your phone, first class. I would have got the jet but I need it to get to New York as soon as possible.'  
'Dad,' you started but Tony wasn't having it. 'Happy can pick you up from the airport and drop you home there shouldn't be a problem.'   
'Dad. I'm sorry.' You said cutting him off which startled him, 'I'm sorry it's gone down like this and I don't like being at odds with you it's just that-'  
'You love him.' He finished for you and you nodded, 'and I understand. But princess, I'm doing this for you. Because you love him. Not only that but so do I. And the further he plows ahead all guns blazing the further into trouble he gets himself and other people I love. So I'm trying to cut him off. Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind.' you nodded again. 'You should go you've got to be checked in soon your flights not long off,' he said and he pulled you in for a quick hug,' I'll be back soon and we can get started on fixing this mess.' 

You sighed and said 'I'll see you when you get back, I love you, dad.'   
'Love you too sweetheart,' he replied and he nudged your arm as if prompting you to get going. You walked towards the entrance and you heard him get in and his door shut, as he watched you go he rolled down his window and you heard him shout 'and Y/N, don't do anything stupid,' but as you turned around his car was peeling out of the drop off point and headed back to freeway,

You turned back around and headed into the airport milled around the lobby looking at the flight board to where your flight would be checking in. Your eyes scammed he black board looking for your destination. You found it quickly and were just about to head to your cheek in desk when your phone rang. It was an unknown number, clicking the handset on you said hello to the other end and a low exhausted voice sounded 'Y/N, I think I need your help.'


	4. Follow the Plan

‘Sharon?’ you asked. ‘You need my help?’  
‘Yeah. Sorry to bother you but, it’s Steve, I don’t know if you’ve heard but he’s a fugitive. He broke out of our hold in Berlin and he’s on the run.’  
‘Yeah, I know,’ you said. And Sharon giggled, ‘Of course, you’re Tony Starks’ daughter, I forget that you have front row tickets so to speak. Anyway, Steve rang and asked for my help. He needs equipment if he’s going to have a chance at tackling this, so I said I’d help.’ You were irked, a slight pang of jealousy hit your core and you couldn’t help but feel upset that Steve had reached out for help from someone other than you. You knew that they were friends and there had been a hint of a thing between them when he lived in DC but other than that? You pondered why hadn’t he called you instead? Sharon rambled on.

‘So I stole his equipment. His shield, Falcon’s wings etc. and I’m on my way to drop them off with him at a remote location but I think I’m being followed. I think that I’ll blow his cover if I take them to him so I rang and asked what to do. He said to call you, sort out a place for me to drop them with you and you can meet him at a remote location,’ she explained, though her voice sounded doubtful, ‘I mean I said I didn’t mind finding another way if you don’t want to be involved. I know he’s your friend and all but you’re undoubtedly on Tony’s side, right?’ You didn’t know how to respond. Other than the Avengers and a select few agents, no one knew the true depth of your relationship with Steve. 

It would explain why he had asked her for help before you if he were caught it would be a major red flag it could most likely get you in major trouble. It was also a blessing in disguise, having the secrecy did enable you to help him now without detection. You hesitated before responding to Sharon, you didn’t want to sound too enthusiastic to help Steve but you also didn’t want to give her any reason to doubt your sincerity and to steam ahead and lead people straight to him. ‘It’s complicated,’ you finally settled on, ‘My dad and I, we don’t exactly see eye to eye on this subject and I sort of owe Steve a big favour. I guess I’m your best option. No one will be looking at me.’

‘Exactly,’ she concluded and then she proceeded to tell you the full details of the plan. When you finished the phone call you checked into your flight. That way if your dad decided to check up on you there was a formal record that you had left for home. Once you had you headed back outside. It was just as busy as before and as you walked towards the shuttle bus stop you scanned the crowds curiously looking for anyone you might recognise to be an agent. Knowing it was a bit silly, you let down your hair and put your sunglasses on, just in case. The bus came to idle at the curb and you got on. You were forced to stand on the short 10-minute journey that took you to the airport’s main car park. Once you got off you commenced the first part of the plan, and so you walked between the rows of cars scouting for something that would be inconspicuous. Deciding on an old Ford you scanned the area for any people, there was no one around and so you routed in your handbag for a spare bobby pin and used it to pick the lock. 

It took some wiggling but there was finally a click and the door opened as you tried the handle, slipping inside you shut the door and after 5 minutes you had managed to hotwire it and were leaving the airport car park. As you made your way onto the freeway you thanked God that you were blessed with an unusual dad. One that didn’t see it as that strange that he taught you how to steal a car at age 12. 

It didn’t take you long for you to reach your destination. The bus station old but you pulled into its small car park and cut the engine. You grabbed your hand bag and climbed out of the car, making to look like you were locking the door just in case pedestrians were looking at you. You decided to find a vantage point so you crossed over to the other side of the street and sat in the café opposite the bus station. Ordering a coffee you sat yourself down, unsure of just how long you’d be waiting here, and watched frantically for any sign of Sharon. It had been a while, you thought of ringing her just to see what was happening but you decided against it. Any phone calls you made would be pointless if she’d already been apprehended and it would just lead them straight to you. You were just about to give up hope when a black car swung off the main road and into the car park of the bus stop. You watched Sharon climbed out of the vehicle and walked around to the trunk, as she did another car came to a stop at the side of the road. Hauling a large case out of the trunk she looked around slammed the lid shut. Taking the case she headed into the bus station and out of your view. 

Two men in suits climbed out of the other car and ran inside to follow her. This was your cue, getting up from your table and throwing cash on down you left the café and jogged over to Sharon’s car, testing the handle of the driver’s side you found it unlocked, climbing inside you found the keys in the foot well and her phone on the passenger seat as promised. Unsure of how long you had you teared out of the car park as fast as you could. You had put at least 5 miles between you and the bus station before you checked Sharon’s phone to find out where you should be heading to. 

It was only a couple of hours away, you’d see Steve before the sun was setting.


	5. I Just Wanted To See You

About 2 hours after leaving the bus station you were near your destination. Pulling off the free way and following the directions Sharon's phone gave you, you found yourself down a long dirt road. Gravel crunched under the car's tires and the branches of the trees that lined the road batted against the windshield. Eventually, the road broke into a large vacant lot that ran underneath the freeway. Large concrete pillars supported the road above and you pulled the car to a stop beside one of them. Following a quick scout around the area, you found yourself to be alone. Immediately your stomachs started doing flip flops with worry. Why weren't they here yet?

Cutting the engine to the car you settled in your chair, finding that there wasn't much to do now besides wait. Even though it was only late afternoon the sun had dipped low, leaving the cloudy blue sky now tinged with orange. Leaning one arm on the driver side door and chewing on the nails on your other hand, you waited. This was a ritual for you. Often it was boredom that caused you to bite your nails but great times of worry kicked the habit off as well. It wasn't often in your life that your nails were long but now they were practically nubs. Evidently, the past few weeks had taken its toll. 'Ow,' you hissed, as you caught the nail slightly too far down. Blood rushed gently to the surface of your hand and a low throbbing pain flooded your thumb. Luckily this had happened regularly and so you were prepared, but as you routed around in your hand bag for a plaster you heard the low rumble of a car and the familiar crunch of gravel getting near to you.

Abandoning the plaster you looked in all your mirrors as an old VW beetle came into the open and idled along the vacant lot, eventually coming to a stop a couple meters behind you. 

At the same time Steve cut the engine and got out you climbed out of your vehicle. Looking at the small car you could see Sam on the passenger side and Bucky was tucked into the small backseat. Steve had to practically unfold himself, as he got out, his long limbs stretching to return to their huge size. 

His taste for old cars had evidently not been the best for his proportions, but now he stood to look at you, as you shuffled awkwardly by your car door. Smiling broadly he approached your car. Reaching you within several long strides he brought you into a tight hug and practically forced the air out of your lungs. Allowing yourself to be squeezed, you found comfort in his strong body pressing against you, the stress of the past few days melting away with his arms wrapped tightly around you and your hands around his small waist. 

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled into your hair but you pulled back to wave him off and tell him you were just grateful that he hadn't been hurt in all this fuss. 'Don't be,' you started but he cut you off 'Honestly, Y/N I know what this must be doing to you. With your dad and everything. But you have to understand I tried to reason with him but he's not going to listen.No one is.' You nodded. 'Which is why we're going to prove Bucky was framed, there's a hideout in Serbia where they've been making other Winter Soldiers. The doctor that made Bucky flip is bound to end there and we're going to catch him.'   
'What if you can't?' You asked but Steve didn't look at you, instead, he started to move the cargo from your trunk to his. As he lifted the heavy shield and moved it effortlessly you watched him.This possibility had obviously run through his mind but he didn't say it just in case it came true. But you didn't care, and so you pressed on. 'I mean it, Steve, what are you going to do if you can't capture this guy. You're a fugitive, everyone you've got helping you are fugitives and you're going to be arrested. Please tell me that you know this is a sure thing.'  
'Y/N-'  
'Can you tell me that?'  
'Well no,' he muttered 'but that doesn't mean anything Y/N. half the missions we go on we can't guarantee we can do it but I have to try. It's the right thing to do.'  
He paused moving things and came to rest his hands on your folded arms, 'please don't be mad at me.'  
'I'm not. Sometimes I wish you just weren't such a good guy,' at this statement he smiled sadly, and you continued 'but I guess that's why I fell in love with you, you stupid hero.' 

Steve smiled and then pulled your arms open, wrapping his arms around your waist he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on your lips. Your hands came up to rest on his cheeks and as you deepened the kiss, Steve groaned. It was low and throaty and it made your heart rate quicken. However, all too soon Steve pulled away and you sighed. 

As you looked up, Steve turned his head away and you followed his gaze to find Sam and Bucky watching you with smug smiles on their faces. Placing a finger on your cheek Steve turned your face back to look at him. 'I gotta go,' he said and you nodded sorrowfully. 'Yeah I know,' you replied.  
'I owe you, so much.'  
'Yeah, you do.'  
'You don't mind, do you? I wanted to keep you out of it at all costs, I thought you might even be on Tony's side but if I'm honest, I just wanted to see you.'  
'I'm glad you did, and don't worry, you can make it up to me when you get back,' you teased. Steve chuckled, kissed you on the cheek before heading back to his car. He looked at you before he climbed in and grinning he said 'See you soon, sweetheart.'   
'Yeah, see you soon,' you replied and then he got in and drove away. You waved as the car moved into the distance before it turned onto the long road and disappearing out of sight.

Once it was gone you stopped waving and the smile on your face dissipated. Your stomach twisted into knots and the familiar feeling of worry returned. You weren't convinced the next time you'd see him would be at all soon.


	6. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, doing a small epilogue though

When you landed back in the States you headed straight back to the Avengers compound. Entering the main building of the large complex you shouted of for people but there was no response. As you got to the main living area you found the house in chaos, clear evidence of a fight littered the room, and a giant hole had been punched through the floor. Walking around the house you shouted for Wanda and Vision but your voice was met with nothing but echoes through the silent hallways. No one was here and so you went to sit down in the dining room. Upset you sighed, the weight of the past few days weighing heavily on your shoulders. 

After retrieving your laptop you then set to work contacting your connections to find out what was going on. Obviously, you couldn't keep up to date with those involved but your friends on the fringe of the fighting had some idea. Maria Hill was a particularly exhaustive resource, she was quite close to Steve but was also an official employee of your dad. She told you that Clint and Wanda had taken Steve's side and Vison had headed from home to aid Tony. You'd only been out of the loop about 12 hours and this fight had gotten bigger than ever.

After catching up as much as you could you called a clean up crew to sort out the compound. Shattered you climbed the stairs, but instead of heading to your room you slipped into Steve's, which had been empty for some time now. His closet door was still open, from where he'd packed for Peggy's funeral, his neatly ironed clothes hung in a tidy row. Walking to the side of his bed you paused, in true Steve style his bed was efficiently made, a quirk he was always scolding you for when you didn't uphold bed making to his army standards. It seemed a shame to disturb the immaculate bedding but nevertheless, you did and you slid under the covers and dropped off to sleep almost instantly.

The next couple of days ran in the same cycle. You rose late in the day and caught up on the news, checking in with Maria and whoever else could give you information. Your dad's team and Steve;s had gone head to head at an airport as Steve had fled, for Serbia you assumed. They'd almost stopped Steve but he had managed to flee with Bucky and the aid of Natasha. Everyone that had helped him had been taken into custody. But that wasn't the worst part, Rhodey had been seriously hurt and was now in an intensive care unit somewhere in Europe and was due to be transferred back home within a couple of days. You knew there was no way to contact your dad at this moment but you longed to comfort him, knowing Rhodey injuries would provoke his guilt reflexes. Pepper checked in often with you but other than that you were alone. 

It was several days after you got back before anyone showed up. Vision came in through the front door as you were lounging on the couch, he informed you of what he knew but his information was limited until up to the fight. Anything after that he couldn't help you with. Once he had 'done his duty', Tony had sent him to stay with Rhodey until he could be there in person. 

Later that day workmen came to fix the hole in the floor of the compound and the rest of the damage caused by Wanda, Clint, and Vision. They worked around the clock and once they had completed fixing the damage they started to make room to accommodate for Rhodey. Your father had obviously contacted them as well as you. And from the medical set up and the contraptions they were installing you knew that whatever injuries he had sustained would require a long recovery and it seemed that your dad was intent on having that journey here at the complex. You knew it was partially the guilt that made him want to help but you couldn't help but be amazed at the money and time he'd spent on providing everything Rhodey would need. With the crew's hard work and time your house was returned to normal, if not with a few extras, in 24 hours.

You compared these days to waiting in a hospital. You know there is nothing you can do except wait for news but every minute feels like an hour. Longing for someone to show up and either give you hope or call time of death. 

A saving grace came in the form of a noisy wake-up call. The sound of a jet woke you, and then the distinct sound of chatter and people throughout the house got you out of bed. Rising from the bed you slipped on some of Steves sweats. Changing into them you came out onto the landing where you could hear your father giving orders to various people. 

Descending down the stairs you then walked around until you found him and several other people on Rhodey's new room. The clinical setting didn't seem as out of place now with clinical personnel around. You observed the many people until your eyes came to land on the bed. Lay there was Rhodey. Though he wasn't moving much he looked at you as you came in, whatever sedation he'd been having now gone. As he did your father turned around and saw you standing awkwardly in the doorway, losing himself for a moment he came to hug you, clearly happy to see you after these long few days. He pulled out of the hug but as you went to speak to him he shushed you gently, 'Later, I'm going to sort stuff out here and then we'll talk.' 

Smiling sadly he turned back around and you chose this as your signal to leave. You busied yourself in the kitchen making breakfast. After eating you went upstairs to shower and put on proper clothes. When you got back downstairs you found your dad waiting for you and he signaled you to follow him into his office. He sat down casually at his desk and you took his lead and sat opposite him. 'So,' he stated. 'So,' you repeated, fiddling awkwardly with a small figurine in his desk. 'Y/N, I don't know how to tell you this.'  
'How bad?'  
'What?'  
'How bad is it? How much trouble are they in?'  
'It's bad. Steves team-'  
'Your friends,' you corrected.  
'Steves team were apprehended after trying to help Steve and the winter soldier flee after Zemo. Natasha Romanoff also aided them and they managed to get away. They're in direct violation of the accords and if they show up they'll be apprehended.'  
'What do you mean if they show up? Vision said you went after them and that you must have found them,' Tony shifted in his chair whatever lie he had intended to feed you had obviously gone awry now, 'Well I did-'  
'Don't lie to me dad, did you find them?'  
'Well Y/N it's'  
'Did you find them or not?'  
'Yes, he said' but it's not that simple.'  
'Why not?' you questioned as you rose to your feet and started to pace,'did they get to Serbia? Did they find what they needed? '  
'Yes, they got to Serbia but wait- How do you know all this? I don't think Vision or I ever mentioned Serbia,' you paused, unwilling to get Steve in more trouble or to implicate yourself you stopped and wondered how to proceed. As you prepared your lie you watched the cogs in his brain turn you winced. 'I've been doing my own research and you and Vision aren't the only ones I've been asking. And Pepper and Maria seem to know a great deal more than I do. So thanks for that.'  
'Don't try to change the subject Y/N! And Pepper and Maria didn't know about Serbia, I went alone. It was you, wasn't it?  
'What are you talking about?'  
'I knew something was off, you only registered here a few days ago when you should have been back way earlier than that, So I checked your flight but it said you checked in so I thought nothing of it. You didn't leave then, did you? You helped Steve.'  
'Dad'  
'I wondered! I wondered how the hell he broke his equipment out of custody I thought perhaps Sharon Carter but I found out that she'd been arrested,' you grimaced at this news and your dad stood up too now, irritation radiating off him. Leaning down he picked something up off the floor and threw it on his table. It echoed as it hit the strong glass top and a metallic clink rang out. Casting your eyes down you saw Steve's shield lying on the table which caused your heart to sink. 'A fat lot of good it did him!' You clasped your hands over your mouth, surely this couldn't mean he was gone. 'What happened?' You asked through gritted teeth.

'I went to Serbia, found them and the doctor there and all the evidence that Barnes had been framed. I was willing to help them come home but I found something else. Bucky Barnes, the winter soldier the man you'd willingly go against your own father far is a murderer.'  
'It's not like that dad- I know he's done some bad things in the past but he's innocent this time, so I don't understand. Where are they?'  
'Gone, you don't understand Y/N. The things he did there's no coming back from that and Steve refused to let it be either so they can't come back. I let them go, I had to.' You stared at him in disbelief. You couldn't actually understand it, they were innocent and he'd allowed them to escape. When they could have come home and sorted everything out. They could free everyone else from rotting in prison too.

'How could you! How could you just let them go they have the proof that could fix everything! They could clear up this whole mess and you made them leave why? Why would you do that?'  
'Because he killed my parents!' You were overcome with shock, but he carried on 'that's right yours and Steve's precious Bucky killed my mom and I'm just supposed to forget that and play happy families, well no. Everyone and his brother has bent over backward accommodating for that murderer and I'm not going to be one of them.'  
'So that's it? Oh, Tony Starks made up his mind and we all have to yield. I mean that's what happened with the accords. That's what started all this mess! What don't you understand dad? As someone who feels guilty about everything you think you would understand. He's his friend, dad.'  
'Yeah and so was I.' 

The argument hit a lull now, both of you were unsure of how to respond. The anger at your dad and your sadness for Steve swirled around in your body making your head feel foggy. You were just about to speak but your dad got there first. 'Look I know you love him, and I know you're annoyed right now about the way things unfolded but you'll just have to get used to it. Steve brought this on himself Y/N. He steamed ahead and allowed Bucky to get him into trouble. He lied about knowing about my parents. He pretended to be my friend. He got everyone into trouble. He didn't even think of you in all this, he left you by the wayside and chose a murderer instead. How can you still defend his actions?'

'Because it's not true. You forced his hand Dad and got him into trouble. You caused all your friends to be imprisoned, you made him pick between me and his oldest friend. What I understand and the reason I defend him is that he wasn't looking out for his best interests. He wasn't thinking of himself, he was helping a friend and I get that. So if you want to proclaim that you are the bigger man, as always, you can't because you would have thought of me. You would have put aside your differences with Bucky and you'd let them come home. But you didn't, and now we don't know how long they'll be gone if they ever come back. So thanks, thanks a lot,' you said heatedly. 

Then you headed to the door, but before you left you turned back and said 'and yeah, I did help him,' then you headed out through the door, slamming it behind you. Vision had been lurking in the lounge and had evidently heard everything but you ignored him as he tried to talk to you. Stomping upstairs you headed to your room. Slamming the door shut, you rested against it, your chest heaving and tears flowing from your face. Steve wouldn't be coming back anytime soon and it was all your dad's fault. Your stomach was in knots and you couldn't help but feel pure rage at his stupidity. Livid, you threw yourself on your hands and knees so you were able to pull out the suitcase that lay permanently under your bed.

Throwing it atop of your mattress you haphazardly threw your possessions inside before slipping out of your room and down the hall to Steves. You took the picture he had of the two of you by his bed and some of his clothes of which his scent still lingering on them. Once you had thrown everything inside and zipped it up you made to leave your room. In order to look unaffected by your father's actions, you cleaned up your appearance in the mirror before you went and then you heaved your heavy case down the stairs. 

As you made it to the bottom stair you father came out of his office evidently stirred by the noise. He watched as you wheeled the suitcase down the hall looking at you in amusement, 'Oh come on Y/N, don't you think you're being a little dramatic? I mean this stuff used to fly when you were a kid but now it's just pathetic-' you said nothing as you made your way to the compounds garage 'Oh you're not speaking to me, that's very mature. The appropriate way to deal with something like this. You lecture me about petty behavior and now you're stomping off like a child!'

Still you said nothing, knowing that this would be infuriating him, and instead, you collected the keys for a car off the garage wall. Loading your suitcase into the trunk you turned to face him 'So this is it huh? You're just going to leave, just like that?' you nodded. 'Yeah, yeah I am. And for someone who complained that their dad never listened to what they'd wanted and always treated them like crap maybe you'll use your common sense and take this as a mighty big message.' Climbing into the car you switched it on and pulled out of the parking space. You tore out of the car park and glanced as your dad got smaller in your rear view mirror before disappearing out of sight. Once he was gone you relaxed and allowed sadness to wash over you.

How had things for this bad? You drove as far as you could. You were unsure where you were going or what you would do when you got there but you knew you couldn't stay at home.


	7. Epilogue

You had just finished a long day at work. Since leaving the compound you had moved to NYC, Brooklyn to be precise, and was living in an apartment. You'd had some money put aside before you left but refusing to use your dad's money meant you had had to get a job at a tech company in the city. The pay was decent but the hours were long and you were weary as you climbed the steps to your apartment. You opened your door and entered the small but cute apartment you now called home. Dumping your keys in a bowl you headed to the kitchen for a drink, but as you just reached the fridge when you noticed something on your kitchen table. Stood up between a fruit bowl and a salt shaker was a letter with your name scrawled on it in Steve’s untidy handwriting. You leapt at the letter tearing it open as fast as you could. 

Y/N,

No doubt you've heard the full story from your dad. Let me just say that I'm sorry, I did what I had to do but I know that hurt you and your father in the process. I ask you to give your old man a break. Even if you don't agree with his actions he did what he felt was right just like  
I did. I don't have a family, I've been on my own since I was 18 and I never felt like I fit in anywhere. Except with you. You were my family and it tears me apart that l had to choose someone else over you. See I put my faith in people, and so far they haven't let me down. Hopefully, you understand. I wish I could come back right now, and I promise if I can I will. If you need me I'll be there. 

All my love,

Steve.

Sighing you held the letter in your hands rereading the words time and time again. You pondered over how it had got here if Steve had delivered it he surely would have stuck around. But he wouldn't know where you live now, right? Pulling your phone you wrote out a text message and hit send

XXXX

'And then they showed me how they used the processor to make the 4D imaging and you're not even listening to me are you?' Pepper said, watching Tony as he quickly looked up from his phone like a deer caught in head lights. 'Of course, I was,' Tony scoffed before smiling and slipping his phone back into his suit pocket.


End file.
